Salic Krubis -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que Harry Potter se fue. Finalmente el nuevo Harry Potter llega a casa para hacer frente a su pasado, pero nadie sabe cómo lidiar con el nuevo Harry. Advertencia: DarkHarry, slash, lenguaje fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Salic Krubis**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Harry vio como Ron, con Hermione a su lado, fue a reunirse con su familia, todos ellos aún estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Fred, George llorando mientras se sentaba junto a su gemelo, la señora Weasley aún acostada sobre su pecho, todos los demás luciendo perdidos. Había tantos que se veían igual, así, perdidos, quienes habían perdido a alguien parecían haber perdido parte de sí mismos. Todo lo que Harry sentía era como desconectado, de sus amigos, de todo el mundo. Sabía que lo había hecho bien; él hizo lo que tenía que hacer, Voldemort murió por su mano tal y como la profecía dijo. A pesar de que él les dijo a Hermione y a Ron casi todo, él nunca les confió todo, dejó un par de cosas a lo largo de los años y había unas cuantas cosas que nunca les diría respecto a esa noche. Pero algo que Harry sabía, era que no podía ser como antes, mucho había pasado, él era diferente, había cambiado, en parte, debido a lo que iba a hacer con su vida a partir de entonces sería muy diferente a lo que había sido, en parte debido a las cosas que hubo visto y las que tuvo que hacer, cosas que nunca pensó ue haría. A la edad de once años había tomado su primera vida, Quirrell, también había causado la muerte de otras personas, no importa lo que sus amigos le dijeran. Fue su culpa que Cedric muriera; él lo convenció de tomar la copa juntos. Sirius, bueno, eso era enteramente su culpa, si no hubiera sido engañado para ir allí esa noche, Sirius aún estaría allí, todavía estaría con él. A pesar de que ahora sabía que Dumbledore había estado ya moribundo, él aún se sentía responsable de ello también, incluso de Snape, aún si cuando vivía nunca hubieron sido amigos, él lo entendía ahora sin embargo, pero aún así no podría perdonar a Snape por lo que hizo, revelarle la profecía a Voldemort. Remus cambió para ser casi un padre, Harry sabía que fue su manera de dejar que James Potter supiera que había hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a su hijo. Tonks, ella era un auror, pero ella se presentó debido a que se habían echo amigos y su esposo luchaba y no podía dejarlo hacerlo solo, aunque esta vez debería de haberlo hecho, por Teddy, ahora otro niño había quedado sin padres igual que Harry, y era su culpa. A pesar de que Fred le había dicho que era hora de pelear, ellos no habrían estado tan involucrados en la guerra si Ron no hubiera sido su amigo. Tal vez ese había sido su mayor error, ser amigo de nadie. Una vez que había conocido la historia de su vida y Voldemort él debería haberse quedado solo; entonces la familia Weasley no estaría pasando por esto en estos momentos.

Harry suspiró, echó un último vistazo alrededor, miró los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks otra vez antes de que él echara la capa sobre sí mismo y en silencio se fuera del gran salón y se dirigiera a la cocina, donde ayudó a Kreatcher a cargar la bolsa de Harry con comida y bebida, antes de que finalmente abandonara el castillo.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista y de las puertas rotas, él echó un último vistazo a las ruinas del castillo, su hogar. No más -pensó Harry. Esa era su vieja vida, ahora era el momento de iniciar una nueva, algo completamente diferente de lo que pensaba iba a ser.

Harry se volvió y desapareció, no solo de Hogwarts y sus amigos, sino de su casa, de su país. Necesitaba espacio y tenía que aprender, aprender una nueva habilidad, la habilidad de ser capaz de matar sin remordimiento ni vacilación.

Harry encontró una casa abandonada en un bosque de Rusia; miró a su alrededor y luego echó sus encantos. Uno para detener a los muggles de acercarse al lugar, uno que lo alertara de cualquiera que fuera mágico, uno para decirle de cualquier criatura mágica y una última para que nadie pudiera ni ver ni oír nada. Entonces él desempacó sus maletas y sacó la información que había estado recopilando sin que sus amigos supieran. Tenía que encontrar a alguien, alguien que Sirius mencionó una vez, solo de pasada, pero fue alcanzando su punto máximo el interés de Harry, así que se sentó, listo para leer y para asentarse en su nueva vida.

Hestia Jones y Dedilus Diggle estaban sentados en una pequeña sala de estar escuchando la radio, tratando de conseguir cualquier información que pudieran.

—Para todos los oyentes, Harry Potter ha matado a Voldemort, se acabó. La guerra con Voldemort ha terminado.

—¿Qué? —Hestia gritó en voz alta sorprendiendo a los Dursley—. Oh Harry.

—Shhhh —dijo Dedilus girándose para subir el volumen.

—Harry Potter apareció esta noche en Hogwarts para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a los mortífagos que controlaban la escuela. El combate empezó, la gente surgió de el terreno. Voldemort trajo a sus mortífagos y ladrones pero también tenía dementores, hombres lobos y gigantes con él, había por lo menos cuatrocientos de su lado, tal vez más. Harry, con la ayuda de Minerva McGonagall consiguió organizar a todo el mundo en Hogwarts, ya era hora. En un momento todo el mundo pensó que Harry Potter había muerto, Voldemort trató de hacerles creer que lo había matado mientras huía, pero todos sabemos que Harry nunca lo haría, no sería él en absoluto. Más personas acudieron al oír que su amado héroe había sido asesinado, los mortífagos estaban cayendo bajo un gran número de personas, incluyendo elfos domésticos que salieron a luchar en nombre de Harry dirigidos por el propio elfo de Harry Potter. Todo el mundo terminó de regreso al gran salón y finalmente la señora Molly Weasley terminó matando a Bellatrix Lestrange, el último seguidor de Voldemort, hasta que Harry apareció de la nada. Decir que todo el mundo se sorprendió sería una subestimación. Voldemort trató de burlarse de Harry y trató de que otros tomaran su lugar, dejando que otros mueran en su lugar, pero Harry parecía estar tranquilo y relajado y dijo a todos que se quedaran atrás, que esto era entre él y Voldemort o como Harry lo llamó, Tom, haciendo enojar aún más a Voldemort de lo que estaba, lo que nunca pareció preocupar al joven Harry sin embargo. Hablaron con todos mirándoles, Harry en calma y Voldemort enojado e incluso conmocionado en un momento en el que Harry le dijo que tratara de tener algún remordimiento. Justo cuando el sol de la mañana se filtraba por las paredes dañadas del gran salón, los dos dijeron sus hechizos que terminó con Voldemort cayendo muerto. Tomo un segundo antes de que el lugar explotara con aplausos y sonidos de júbilo. Harry, naturalmente, fue rodeado por sus amigos, cientos de amigos y luego por todos los demás. Hay que decir que, sí, se ha perdido gente en la lucha, algunos cercanos a Harry han muerto. Remus Lupin, quien fue uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter y que se hizo amigo de Harry cuando enseñó en Hogwarts. También su esposa Nymphadora Tonks Lupin murió, dejando atrás a un niño, del cual hicieron a Harry padrino. Pero, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad que tenía a su lado y el hecho de que usaran imperdonables las pérdidas son mínimas, cerca de un centenar de personas. A pesar de que nos hubiese gustado que nadie perdiera la vida, ellos dieron su último sacrificio, porque eso es lo que sucede en la guerra, la gente muere luchando por lo que cree correcto. Así que nuestro héroe Harry Potter es nuestro Salvador, quien nos ha sacado de detrás de las nubes oscuras en las que hemos estado viviendo durante tanto tiempo, ahora estamos en la luz, preparados para hacer frente a este mundo nuevo y seguro. Debo cortar ahora para ir a celebrar con los demás, lo único que pido es que levanten sus copas por nuestro Salvador, Harry Potter.

—Lo hizo, realmente lo hizo —Dedilus chirrió.

—Sí, Albus siempre dijo que confiáramos en Harry para terminar esta guerra. Oh, espero esté bien, emocionalmente quiero decir, ese muchacho ha sufrido bastante.

—Tendrá sus amigos alrededor Hestia, aman a Harry y, admítelo, Harry es una persona fácil de amar. Bueno, parece que nuestro trabajo ha acabado.

—Wow —gritó Hestia llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Harry está hablándome en mi cabeza. Dice que está seguro ahora, que vayamos a casa pero que esperemos su visita algún día, no dice cuando, él simplemente aparecerá. Nos agradece por hacer esto pero que ahora es el momento para regresar a nuestro mundo y regresar con los demás. Que solo sepamos que no es el mismo que era, que mucho ha pasado, demasiada muerte, demasiado dolor. Si alguna vez lo vemos de nuevo, debemos esperar a alguien completamente diferente al niño que era, que veremos a un hombre duro, alguien que va a hacer que nada de esto vuelva a suceder. Hestia y Dedilus, les agradezco por su ayuda y apoyo, ahora vayan con los amigos y familia, solo sepan que aún hay algunos seguidores por allí, cobardes que huyeron. Y, como Ojoloco siempre decía; vigilancia constante, su amigo, Harry Potter.

—¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín ha hecho eso Harry? —Dedilus quedó boquiabierto.

—No tengo ni idea, podría hablar con Kingsley, espero Kingsley este bien, de acuerdo, espero todo el mundo lo esté, pero Remus, Nymphadora; oh, acababan de tener un bebé. Al igual que Harry el niño no tendrá padres; pero sí al mejor padrino que uno pudiera pedir. Pero es hora de irse así que vamos a empacar y a seguir adelante con nuestras vidas tal y como Harry dijo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron, ellos empacaron, tomaron el auto de los Dursley y los dejaron, luego se aparecieron lejos, desconcertando y sorprendiendo a los tres Dursley, pero también dejándoles un poco temerosos, temiendo que Harry se apareciera y que esa reunión no fuera nada buena.

* * *

><p><strong>121/15**

**Bueno, he aquí nueva historia/traducción. En este caso será un Harry/OMC**

**Ahora bien, como ya dije en otro fic la semana pasada, en este caso me manejaré diferente. Junto con esta historia publicaré otras varias nuevas, algunas tengo un poco avanzadas y otras no así que, si bien actualizaré todas -cuando pueda-, me enfocaré en actualizar más rápido y frecuente aquella que vea que tiene más respuesta y llame más la atención ya sea por los rws o por las vistas. Lo haré solo porque es verano y sé que no podré actualizar todas juntas aunque quisiera pero a la vez son proyectos que ya estaban medio listos para salir desde el año pasado. Además de que se me hace difícil decidirme por uno porque la verdad me gustan todas las historias de esta autora y ya que tengo su permiso para todos sus fics me quiero apurar y subir cuantos más pueda =P**

**Gracias de antemano por pasar a leer ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**.**

De regreso a Inglaterra, a Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione estaban buscando a Harry por todas partes, pero nadie lo había visto; habían sido los últimos en verlos al salir de la oficina de Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley quería llevar a su familia a casa, y eso incluía a Harry y a Hermione, pero hasta el momento nadie estaba teniendo éxito en localizarlo. Finalmente él llamó a todos a juntarse y decidieron irse. Cuando Harry se presentara el sabría donde estarían, y esperaba no le tomara mucho tiempo. La familia Weasley junto a Hermione se dirigieron a lo de Muriel hasta que Arthur comprobara la madriguera para ver que fuera seguro para su familia. Así que todos comieron, pero nadie habló, ya fuera por estar en shock por la pérdida de Fred, o porque Voldemort finalmente estaba muerto o porque estaban exhaustos. La pelea había durado mucho tiempo y todos ellos habían sido heridos, algunos peor que otros. Pero en esos momentos, a nadie parecía importarle mucho. Comieron y bebieron antes de que todos se fueran a diferentes partes de la casa para poder dormir.

Los días siguientes todo era tranquilo en lo de Muriel mientras se sentaban alrededor de la mesa mágicamente extendida. Sabían que finalmente deberían de seguir con su vida, pero en esos momentos, era demasiado pronto.

—Oh —gritó Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Hermione —dijo Ron luciendo ansioso— ¿qué sucede?

—Harry, él está hablando en mi cabeza, quiere que repita lo que dice —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Primero, estoy bien, pero me he ido, me fui del país, tenía que escapar. Lamento no estar allí para ustedes en estos momentos, pero ahora mismo no tengo nada más que dar. Sepan esto, estaré ausente por un tiempo muy largo y cuando regrese no reconocerán en mí al chico que han conocido durante años. A pesar de que Ron y Hermione son mis mejores amigos, mantuve parte de mí oculto incluso a ustedes, la parte oscura. Es probable que no lo crean que tengo una parte oscura en mí, pero la tengo, más de lo que creen. Al principio yo nunca iba a decirles esto, pero después de todo el apoyo que me han dado creo que deben oírlo, merecen saber. Como todos saben yo maté a Quirrell cuando solo tenía once, pero no fue el único al que maté, en total, sin incluir a Voldemort, he matado a trece y no lo lamento, ellos merecían morir. Mi vida desde que nací fue sobre la muerte, por lo que va a seguir así. Diré esto; si nunca me hubiera hecho amigo de Ron entonces tal vez ustedes no estuvieran velando a uno de los suyos, Fred. Me importó mucho la familia Weasley, más de lo que debería. Si hubiera sido más fuerte me habría ido y les habría salvado del sufrimiento que padecen ahora mismo. Señor y señora Weasley, son personas geniales y padres maravillosos, los extrañaré mucho a ambos. Bill, ¿qué puedo decir? eres un gran tipo, un buen hermano mayor para tener, me encanta como luces, pelo largo, los aros, se adapta a ti, por lo que sigue así. Fleur, después de nuestra torpeza inicial cuando nos conocimos nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, siempre tendré un lugar en i corazón para ti. Lo siento por esto Bill pero, gracias por darme mi primer beso real Fleur, nunca olvidaré eso y si Ron pregunta, no estoy hablando de un beso en la mejilla, sino un buen beso de labios. Charlie, al igual que Bill, me encanta como luces, el pelo largo, los aros, son tan frescos, nunca cambies, eres tú. Percy, bueno, ya lo ha compensado compañero, cree siempre en tu familia, no sabes lo afortunado que eres de tenerlos. George, tú y Fred hicieron que mi vida fuera interesante, divertida e hicieron que ahora pueda mirar muchas veces con una sonrisa, lamento que hayss perdido tu otra mitad. Ron, mi compañero, hemos tenido nuestras peleas; supongo que todas los buenos amigos las tienen, pero siempre lo arreglamos. No pude haber encontrado un mejor amigo y siempre lo serás, incluso si puedes llegar a ser el peor idiota que hay. Ginny, hemos tenido algunos buenos momentos y aunque sé que tus hermanos odiarán esto, usted tiene una lengua malvada. Disfruté de mi tiempo como tu novio, pero eso nunca pasará de nuevo. Por favor, encuentra a alguien con quien puedas pasar el resto de tu vida ya que no puedo ser yo y, si alguna vez me vuelves a ver, no me querrías de todos modos. Hermione, oh Hermione, mi amiga y como todo el mundo sabe, solo mi amiga, mi buena amiga, una con quien pude hablar de todo, incluso cosas vergonzosas. Las orejas de Ron irían rojas y se iría pero tú me escuchaste. Quiero que tú y Ron me hagan un favor ahora que finalmente han admitido lo que sienten, comprométanse, hablen, den y reciban, sean honestos y abiertos con el otro, hagan todo lo posible por permanecer juntos y nunca vayan a la cama enojados con el otro, encuentren una manera de hacer las paces. Digo esto ahora, porque muy pronto no me preocuparé por nada, no debería haberlo hecho desde el principio. ¿Saben que solo he dicho 'te amo' una vez y fue a Sirius? la única persona a quien se lo dije y se ha ido. Nunca amaré a nadie nunca más. No permitiré que me importe más. Así que cuándo, o si alguna vez vuelven a verme, no esperen al mismo Harry Potter que has conocido por años; ese nombre también quedará fuera. La vida; mi vida ahora será diferente, por lo que será necesario un nombre diferente. No hablaré con ustedes así de nuevo, tampoco me pondré en contacto con cualquiera de ustedes. Solo quería que todos supieran que me importan, me importaban y si puedo evitar que esto vuelva a pasar entonces lo haré. Ninguna familia debería de pasar nunca por lo que ustedes han pasado. Cada uno de ustedes pueden tener ahora una vida bastante normal y segura, yo, bueno, mi vida nunca fue normal por lo que seguirá de esa forma. Les pido una cosa a todos; nunca dejen pasar un día sin decirle a los otros que lo sienten, díganles a sus seres queridos que de verdad los aman, porque Dunbledore tenía razón, el amor sí es la magia más poderosa que hay y lo único que nunca conoceré o tendré de nuevo. Todos ustedes se tienen los unos a los otros, díganse como se sienten. Siempre me acordaré de cada uno de ustedes , no importa lo que esté haciendo o dónde esté, por última vez, Harry Potter —Hermione quitó lentamente las manos de su cabeza y miró a su alrededor, ella tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, pero ella no era la única. Ginny, la señora Weasley y Fleur también, pero los hombres alrededor de la mesa se veían entre molestos o preocupados. ¿Qué iba a hacer Harry? ¿Porqué había matado? No parecía ser algo que haría en absoluto. Quizás ellos no conocieran al verdadero Harry Potter, sino solo la parte que todo el mundo veía y conocía. Una cosa que todos esperaban era volver a verlo, y esperaban que estuviera bien, porque en esos momentos no sonaba como si lo estuviera.

Pocos días después de eso un búho voló a la cocina de Muriel y aterrizó frente a Arthur Weasley. Tomó la bolsa que estaba atada a su pierna y la lechuza voló. Todo el mundo vio a Arthur abrir la bolsa y sacar una carta y luego dinero, mucho dinero sobre la mesa, entonces él comenzó a leer.

'Pensé que podrían usar una mano de ayuda para volver a sus pies. Ya saben que me preocupo por todos ustedes y saben que me ha quedado mucho de lo de Sirius y mis padres. Quería ayudar, ayudarlos a todos. Ustedes estuvieron en la clandestinidad por meses, principalmente por ser cercanos a mí, ninguno de ustedes ha trabajado, así que ustedes necesitan empujar su orgullo y tomar un poco de ayuda cuando se le ofrece, Sirius me dijo eso. Así que, por favor, tomen esto como un gracias por dejarme entrar en su familia maravillosa, una vez más, Harry Potter.'

Arthur los miró a todos.

—Parece que todavía le importamos, pero me gustaría saber a que se refería antes.

—También yo señor Weasley, me tiene preocupada —suspiró Hermione, pero como todos, volvió a pensar donde estaría Harry y lo que estaba haciendo, y esperando que estuviera bien.

Pasaron dos semanas más antes de que los Weasley y Hermione se fueran a la madriguera. Se abastecieron de alimentos con una Molly bulliciosa alrededor de la cocina. Arthur sabía que lo había extrañado, ellos habían estado escondidos durante tanto tiempo que era bueno estar en casa y era gracias a Harry que fueran capaces de comer antes de comenzar a trabajar. Todos estaban preocupados por Harry; nadie le había visto ni oído desde su carta. A pesar de que querían mantenerse buscándolo, los Weasley tenían el funeral de Fred para lidiar y Hermione tenía que encontrar a sus padres. Por lo que por el momento deberían de olvidarse del joven que había derrotado al peor mago oscuro de la historia y mantener la esperanza de que volviera a casa algún día, pero lo más importante, que siguiera siendo el mismo joven protector que todos conocían.

* * *

><p><strong>191/15**

Jejejej nuevo cap xD Muuuuchas gracias por todos los que han pasado, comentado, leído y agregado.. ahora sí, nos leemos en el próx...

Jo jo jouuu, qué dicen de este Harry(? O.o  
>Ah, por cierto, para que sepan, esta historia tiene solo 15 capis así que no sufrirán tanto y, cómo veo que gusta haré lo posible para actualizar de nuevo esta semana ¿q dicen? Esta y la de Strange Arregement son al parecer las que más han gustado así que me estoy enfocando en estas y el TRoaDL q es eteeeeeerno pero bueno...<p>

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

**.**

Después de encontrar a Gabriel, Harry le pidió ayuda, por lo que a partir de entonces el extraño hombre comenzó a enseñarle todo a Harry; desde el sigilo, seguir sigilosamente a alguien sin importar quien fuera o cuán capacitado estuviera. Enseñándole a Harry que él podría estar en un lugar lleno de gente pero que nadie le hiciese caso, así él podría ir a lo suyo y, para el tiempo en que las personas se dieran cuenta de lo sucedido él ya se hubiera ido. Entrenó a Harry a través de sus habilidades mágicas, pero lo que más trabajo fue en su habilidad con las armas, armas muggles, especialmente cuchillos, los cuales se ocultaban fácilmente. Gabriel mostró a Harry cómo someter a cualquiera, cómo matenerlos a pesar de que fueran más fuertes y grandes que él. Le enseñó a defenderse y a salir de cualquier situación peligrosa, incluso si él estuviera rodeado de enemigos, a cómo utilizar su entorno en una situación que pareciera desesperada. Mostró a Harry como mezclarse, a usar ropa acorde a la situación que estuviera. Finalmente enseñó a Harry a torturar y a matar sin mostrar ni sentir remordimiento. Al principio los dos hombres, uno más joven y el otro mayor de edad -casi de la misma que los padres de Harry-, se formó una alianza incómoda, pero durante los primeros meses habían comenzado a a hablar, empezando a conocerse unos a otros. Ahora, después de cinco años, eran cercanos, muy cercanos. Pero Harry Potter se había ido hacía ya mucho, ahora era Salic Krubis, un hombre dispuesto a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

—Creo que es tiempo Gabriel, las noticias que llegan de allí son cada vez peores, tengo que detenerlos.

—Sabía que este día llegaría Salic, bien, si tienes qué entonces hazlo, ¿quieres que vaya contigo, ayudar en lo que pueda?

—No, si alguien te reconoce te encerrarán o simplemente te darán a los dementores. Cuando Sirius te mencionó fue solo de pasada, un amigo que se vengó de la muerte de su amante. Cuando leí sobre que fue exactamente lo que hiciste, sobre como fuiste tras la búsqueda de venganza ni siquiera me asombré. Creo que sabía que la muerte, la tortura y la sangre iban a ser parte de mi vida, si sobrevivía. Dado que lo he hecho, me aseguraré de que todos sufran.

—¿Me prometes una cosa sin embargo, Salic? Hazme saber si me necesitas e iré, de inmediato.

—Lo haré, pero me enseñaste bien todo lo necesario. Soy yo ahora mismo pero este yo no es nada que alguien reconocería.

Gabriel miró a Salic por un minuto.

—No, no lo harían, primero debido a que has crecido un poco, te has llenado y tienes músculos ahora, estás bien tonificado; también tu pelo está largo y negro, más de la mitad de la espalda y tu rostro desaliñado se ve como si necesitaras un afeitado mal, pero funciona, simplemente esconde bastante bien tu boca como para evitar que seas reconocido por amigos cercanos, los ojos funcionan también, los contactos azules o marrones y no verdes. No se puede hacer mucho sobre tu cicatriz así que mantén el pelo sobre ella a menos que uses glamour o maquillaje, el maquillaje dura más.

—Pensaré en todo, sobre todo si he de ir a una zona mágica llena —Salic se giró y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Habló de espaldas a Gabriel—. Te echaré de menos, incluso con lo fuerte que me he hecho me preocupo por ti a pesar que intenté no hacerlo.

—No loo demuestras Salic, pero sé que te importo aunque solo yo me dé cuenta. Yo te formé, te mostré como no mostrar emociones o sentimientos nunca por lo que puedo ver una diferencia muy sutil cuando me hablas.

Salic asintió, terminó de guardar, puso todas sus armas en su chaqueta antes de girarse y se colgó la mochila al hombro acercándose al hombre que le hubo ayudado tanto en los últimos años, más de lo que probablemente se diera cuenta.

—Gracias por todo Gabriel, no solo por enseñarme sino además por ser alguien con quien pude hablar sin que me juzque por lo que he hecho y lo que quiero hacer. Eres el único que podría entender como me siento. Espero nos encontremos de nuevo un día.

Gabriel suspiró.

—Yo también Salic —lo abrazó—. Tuvimos algunos buenos momentos en medio de tus enseñanzas. Creo que Sirius se sorprendería si supiera que me enrollé con su ahijado.

Salic le dio una pequeña sonrisa a regañadientes.

—Sabes Gabriel, creo que lo haría al principio, entonces solo me acosaría para saber más detalles. Él nunca perdió oportunidad de hablarme sobre todas las chicas con las que estuvo, y siempre entraba en detalles —Salic miró fijamente a los brillantes ojos azules—. Te echaré de menos mi amigo, gracias —Salic asintió y salió, miró a su alrededor hacia el lugar que fue su casa por cinco años. Nunca dejó de mirar la casa, él solo desapareció en el acto, lejos de esa vida para comenzar una nueva, la vida de un asesino, uno conocido como Salic Krubis.

Salic llegó al jardín trasero de una casa destruida, la casa de su padre. A nadie se le ocurriría buscarle allí, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Forzó la puerta a que se abra y fue arriba, desde donde arrojó algunos encantos. El primero para detener a cualquiera, mágico o muggle de ver la casa reparada; el segundo para alertarle de cualquiera que se acercara a la casa o tratando de entrar, luego algunos encantos de limpieza básicos antes de acomodar todo. Se cambió de ropa, unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta, entonces aseguró su cabello sobre su cicatriz y se puso sus lentes de contacto marrones antes de salir. Necesitaba suministros para que pudiera construir su sala de armas; también necesitaba comida y algunas otras armas. Por suerte todo lo que él necesitaba podía conseguirlo en el mundo muggle por lo que después de comprar lo que debía él confundió al vendedor, encogió todo y lo metió en su mochila antes de ir a la siguiente tienda y repetir el proceso. Una vez que terminó fue de nuevo hacia la casa. Lo primero que hizo fue comer y luego usar magia, construyó su habitación en un par de horas y luego la cargó con todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando terminó, decidió echar un vistazo a lo que para él parecía una agradable casa de familia. Mientras iba de habitación en habitación, ya sea mirando o recogiendo algo se dio cuenta de que faltaban cosas, había pequeños lugares que lucían extraños sin nada allí. Salic se preguntó que había pasado y si alguien había estado allí y se hubo llevado las cosas de sus padres. Dumbledore dijo que la casa estaba encantada para que solo Harry pudiera entrar, pero él había usado un hechizo de sangre, lo que hizo a Salic pensar en los Dursley y en Petunia, ya que ella tenía la misma sangre de su madre, lo cuál significaba que tenía su misma sangre. La ira de Salic subió pero no lo sabrías si no mirabas ya que él lucía tranquilo y en control.

—Es hora de darles la visita que les prometí y, si me has robado Petunia puedes esperar un poco de dolor por el solo haber pensado en entrar aquí y tocar sus pertenencias.

Salic se quitó sus contactos, cambió su chaqueta y se puso su sombrero negro de ala ancha antes de salir y aparecerse lejos. Se acercó casualmente a Privet Drive, consiguiendo miradas sospechosas de personas que estaban en su jardín. Salic nunca les dio importancia, él siguió caminando hasta llegar al número 4. Golpeó duro y esperó. Cuando Petunia abrió la puerta le tomó un par de minutos antes de que su rostro mostrara el shock de, no solo ver a su sobrino, sino también de por como lucía él ahora. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada fría y dura en su rostro. Salic nunca dijo nada, él solo se movió hasta que ella retrocedió, Salic agitó su mano y la puerta se cerró. Se quedó mirando a la mujer que lo hubo maltratado durante años, ahora era el momento del reembolso y ella lo sabía. Salic podía ver el miedo en su rostro lo que le hizo sonreír interiormente aunque su rostro siguiera siendo el mismo, así como su mirada continuaba siendo fría y dura. Él estaba dispuesto a sacar su primer lote de venganza en las primeras personas en su vida en causarle dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>301/15**

Muchas gracias por pasar y por esperar ...

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

Salic se movió otra vez hasta que tuvo a Petunia rápidamente retrocediendo en su sala de estar, nunca quitando sus ojos de Harry y sin que él los quitara de ella.

—Pensamos que nos habíamos librado de ti chico —el gruñido de Vernon desapareció al instante en que Harry se giró hacia él. Rápidamente se levantó y tiró de su esposa tras él— ¿Qué quieres?

Salic nunca habló, él miró a su alrededor y luego movió su mano, en cuestión de segundos un gran montón de cosas flotaban frente a él. Salic encogió todo y lo metió entonces dentro de su bolsillo antes de que él se moviera tan rápido que nadie le vio moverse, teniendo a Vernon clavado a la pared por el cuello.

—Es momento de retribuir todo lo que me diste Vernon —Salic tomó un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo—. Podría hacer esto con magia, pero eso no sería tan satisfactorio porque no podría hacer lo que quiero hacer por el tiempo que quiero. Para que lo sepas, estos cuchillos fueron sumergidos en una poción especial, una de mi propia creación. Una vez que te corte, el corte curará, pero el dolor te quemará durante mucho tiempo. Espero estés listo Vernon.

—Por favor, lo sentimos, no hagas esto —gritó Petunia.

—Será tu turno pronto Petunia. Primero tiene que ser este jodido gordo de mierda que le gustaba violar niños pequeños —Salic corrió lentamente el cuchillo por la mejilla de Vernon, haciéndole gritar, pero el rostro de Salic se mantuvo igual de impasible—. Esto es solo el comienzo Vernon —cortó su pecho y brazos.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo Dudley, luciendo en shock por lo que estaba viendo y lo que hubo oído.

—Dando a tu padre una muestra de lo que me hizo, si tienes débil el estómago te sugiero que salgas y no veas, causará problemas —Salic agitó la mano y Vernon estuvo desnudo—. A pesar de que esta polla tuya es tan pequeña, causó mucho dolor y daño a un niño de cinco años —Salic movió su cuchillo, cortando mientras oía gritos desgarradores y fuertes—. Parece haber hecho un lío aquí Petunia, podría tomarte un tiempo limpiarlo —Salic dejó ir a su tío y se giró hacia Petunia—. Tú fuiste a casa de mis padres y tomaste sus cosas, te lo advierto ahora, si alguna vez piensas en hacerme algo así de nuevo haré algo peor de lo que estoy a puinto de hacerte. No solo tomé lo que me robaste sino que ahora todo lo relacionado con mi madre ahora es mío, no tienes nada, ah, y otra cosa, sucede que soy rico, muy rico y de nuevo, no conseguirás nada —Salic cubrió a su tía contra la pared con un brazo en su cuello antes de bajar y cortar su mejilla—. Tú le dejaste hacer eso a un niño pequeño, al hijo de tu hermana, por lo que vas a pagar, y pagarás con dolor —Salic tomó el cuchillo y cortó en rodajas su camisa y sujetador hasta abrirlos—. Es tiempo de que estos se vean como deberían, eres una mujer cruel y fea, ahora coincidirán con ello —Salic cortó a través de cada seno obteniendo fuertes gritos antes de soltarla—. Tú estas a salvo Dud, en verdad te disculpaste, te diste cuenta de que estuvo mal como me trataron y cambiaste. Así que no serás castigado por ello —Salic se giró y caminó casualmente hacia la puerta—. Volveré, solo para asegurarme de que estén comportándose —y con eso Salic salió de la casa, dándose cuenta de un par de personas de pie fuera de la casa mirando hacia ella. Se dio cuenta de que escucharon sus gritos—. Castigué a un pederasta dentro —Salic se encogió de hombros y caminó luego de nuevo casualmente por la calle antes de aparecerse lejos.

El ministro de magia estaba en su oficina cuando una mujer del departamento de detección mágica se precipitó en su oficina.

—Siento molestarle ministro, pero hemos detectado magia en una casa muggle. Ahora, normalmente esto no le concierne, pero la casa en cuestión es en la que creció Harry Potter. Todo el mundo sabe que usted es su amigo, por lo que pesé en venir a avisarle antes de que investiguemos.

—Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras, gracias. Iré contigo, todos hemos estado muy preocupados acerca de Harry y, si él regresó entonces podría haber ido a visitar a sus parientes.

—Entonces estamos listos para ir, señor.

Kingsley asintió.

—Tengo que explicarle a los aurores , siga sin mí —él salió de su oficina y explicó a su secretaria que se iría y esta habló con Gawain Robards, el jefe de aurores, quien luego se unió a Kingsley. Ellos se unieron a otros dos en su departamento antes de aparecerse lejos. Caminaron lentamente por la calle y vieron gente mirando la casa en cuestión, junto a un coche de policía y una ambulancia muggle.

—Mierda, esto no se ve bien, hagan que vengan los obliviatores rápido —dijo Kingsley caminando apresuradamente hacia la casa, petrificando a todos cuando subía la escalera interna—. Eso nos dará tiempo.

—Están heridos, señor, pero no con magia, pareciera que fueron cortados.

—Sí, sí, tengo que averiguar —Kingsley quitó el encanto a un joven—. Soy Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de magia, dígame ¿qué pasó aquí?

—Harry, él me dijo que iba a hacerle pagar a mi padre por lo que le hizo, por violar a un niño pequeño. Harry lo cortó, pero con un cuchillo y dijo que este estaba cubierto con una poción que le causaría dolor, incluso si el corte era sanado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con violación? —preguntó Kingsley pálido.

—Papá, él arrastraría a Harry al baño todo el tiempo, nunca lo supe. Todo lo que supe fue que Harry estaba dolorido al salir, le oía llorar. Mamá sabía, por eso la cortó también.

Kingsley tomó un par de respiraciones profundas.

—Bien, usó un cuchillo, pero se detectó magia, ¿qué hizo Harry?

—Tiene que ver con mi madre, al parecer ella fue y robó algunas cosas. Harry dijo que regresaría de vez en cuando para ver si se comportaban, ¿puede su magia ayudarles?

—Voy a necesitar conseguir a un especialista en curación para que se fije —Kingsley se giró—. Ve a San Mungo, trae un sanador, alguien que pueda tener experiencia en efectos de pociones para el dolor.

—Sí, señor —el joven se apareció justo cuando tres personas más intervinieron.

—Hemos tomado el cuidado de los muggles ministro.

—Encárgate de los policías y estos médicos, dejaré a los Dursley petrificados hasta que un sanador llegue.

—Sí, señor —los dos obliviatores trasladaron sus varitas hacia los muggles antes de permitirles irse con las miradas en blanco en sus rostros— ¿Quiere que se lo hagamos a ellos después, señor?

—No, ellos saben sobre la magia, son los parientes de Harry Potter, él se crió aquí.

—Harry Potter ha estado desaparecido por años.

—Sí, al parecer está de vuelta y tomando venganza por como fue tratado, no es algo que nunca pensé que Harry fuera a hacer. Simplemente no parece ser él.

—Se veía tan frío, ni una emoción en su rostro, como si lo que estaba haciendo no significara nada para él, como tomar una taza de té. Se veía tan diferente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con diferente? —preguntó Kingsley.

—Es un poco más alto, más amplio, lleno de verdad, musculoso. Tiene el pelo largo, por la espalda, y un pendiente en la oreja. Vestía de negro, un sombrero también pero no gafas, también alcancé a ver un montón de cuchillos entre otras cosas que no estoy seguro qué sean dentro de su chaqueta. Él se mostró muy rápido sin embargo.

—¿Pudiste ver su cicatriz, la de su frente? —preguntó Kingsley.

—No, su sombrero la cubría. Al principio realmente no pude creer que fuera él, por lo que quise ver su cicatriz para asegurarme, pero oí su voz así que supe era él, entonces dijo que yo no sería castigado porque me disculpé con él, lo cual hice, antes de que se fuera la última vez.

—De acuerdo, gracias —Kingsley se giró hacia los muggles petrificados y se preguntó si esto era solo Harry devolviendo la forma en que fue tratado o si hubo algo más en esto. Él regresó por una razón; Kingsley solo esperaba que ahora él pudiera poner finalmente su pasado detrás y regresara a sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>42/15**

Muchas gracias por pasar y, bueno, espero les vaya gustando. Ya saben, actualizaré más aquella traducción que más guste, al menos por un tiempo más. Espero volver a mi rutina habitual dentro de un tiempo =)

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
